


Haikyuu!! Shorts

by Aruna (To_Aruna)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, There will probably be all three, i'll update the tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Aruna/pseuds/Aruna
Summary: On Instagram, I write short stories/excerpts based on the pictures I post. This will be a collection of it





	1. Story Index

1) Farewell (Bokuaka)

2) Studying (Oisuga)

3) Court Dance (Kurodai)

4) See you again (Iwaoi)

5) Missed me? (Bokuaka)

6) Photograph (Iwaoi)


	2. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the post on 19 Nov 2016
> 
> Slightly angst
> 
> Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji
> 
> Photo: https://www.instagram.com/p/BM_8g56AZZ-/

"Akaashi," Bokuto put his hands on the raven haired boy's shoulders. "Take care of the team for me, okay?"  
"Okay, Bokuto-san."

"Make sure they warm up properly, okay?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san."

"Good." Bokuto let go of Akaashi's shoulders and pulled him into a hug instead. "You'll make a great captain, Keiji, I know you will."

Akaashi was stunned for a second before he decided to hug Bokuto back. Who knew when was the next time they'd see each other?

After a few moments, Bokuto spoke, "I have to leave now, Akaashi..."

"I know."

The two boys broke apart from their hug, their eyes meeting. Many passers-by watched them oddly but neither wanted to look away.

"Well, take care, Akaashi!" He said with his usual bright smile before grabbing his baggage and walking through the security check.

"You too, Bokuto-san."

"Oh, Akaashi, one more thing." He turned around swiftly. 

"I love you!"

And that was the last thing he said before Akaashi never saw him again.


	3. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 21 Nov 2016
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Oikawa Tooru x Sugawara Koushi
> 
> Photo: https://www.instagram.com/p/BNFDrjpgk0Q/

Words, words, words.

I've been looking at the same paragraph of my thick textbook for a long time, nothing was going in though. The brunette beside me wasn't helping either. 

"Kou-chan!~" 

See what I mean? 

"Not now, Tooru. I need to study." 

"Aww," Oikawa pouted. "You're no fun." 

I picked up my drink and took a sip. "And you're being distracting. Come on, I have tests coming up soon." 

I watched as he stretched over the table and yawned. His eyes scrunching up but his face still flawless. How I was able to get such a perfect man as my boyfriend, I don't think I'll ever know.

He rested an arm on the table and turned to me, opening his mouth. I sighed. Used to his antics and habits, my hand moved the cup to his mouth.

As he looked down to capture the straw in his mouth, his eyes fluttered shut, making his soft features become more prominent. Seeing him so calm and quiet, it was really adorable. 

"Cute...." I said under my breath. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing."


	4. Court Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 23rd Nov 2016
> 
> Pure fluff
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou x Daichi Sawamura
> 
> Photo: https://www.instagram.com/p/BNKX2S7gGMI/

The atmosphere was quite as we walked around the gym, keeping all the balls and nets. Kuroo had volunteered to stay back and help me pack up. "Since I was using the gym," he stated, before promptly ushering Tsukishima and Bokuto out the door.

"This is the last ball," Kuroo said from across the gym. 

"Okay, throw it to me," I replied.

"Nah." 

I looked up to see Kuroo spinning the ball on one finger. "Kuroo, we're supposed to be closing the gym."

"I know."

This guy is seriously getting on my nerves. "Then throw it to me. We can keep the balls faster this way."

The bed-head just smirked and taunted, "Come get it then." 

Frustrated, I walked over to him and snatched the ball. Only for it to be snatched back. What is up with this guy? Volunteering to help yet being so uncooperative?

"Kuroo-san," I smiled and put my hand on the volleyball, "Would you be so kind as to let me keep that ball?"

His smirk only grew wider as he placed his hand over mine and laced our fingers together. "Go ahead."

Before I knew what was happening, he had pulled our hands apart and took two steps back, one to the right, one forward, and back again. All the while pulling me along with him. 

What is he-?

I looked up at him, even though his mouth was still pulled into a smirk, his eyes were soft and inviting. The emotions in his eyes stunned me, and so I let myself be carried away in his waltzing. One step to the right, one forward and to the left, one step back, repeat. 

It felt so calming to be with him like this. A smile etched itself onto my face as I laughed. Who would have thought that I, captain of Karasuno's boy's volleyball team, would enjoy dancing with the captain of Nekoma's boy's volleyball team?

"Am I interrupting something?"

I froze. That voice was one I could recognize anywhere. Kuroo turned to its owner and gave a warm smile. "Sugawara, right? Sorry, I wanted to borrow Sawamura for a while. I'll give him back now," Kuroo let go of my hand and gave a bow before pushing me to the door where Suga was standing. 

"But-" I protested.

"Don't worry. There isn't much left and besides," he gave me a wink. "I can handle this."

 

~

(Extra)

As we walked away from the gym, Suga was happily skipping beside me.

"How long were you standing there for?"

"About 3 minutes," he hummed.

"Suga, about that-" He stopped in his track and put a finger over my lips. 

"Don't worry~ I can keep a secret. After all, this is so exciting. Ah, the forbidden love between my best friend and the captain of a rival team. Don't you think this is worth keeping quiet about?" He giggled.

I kept quiet.


	5. See you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 25th Nov 2016
> 
> Angst
> 
> Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru
> 
> Picture: https://www.instagram.com/p/BNPsGLNAkx6/

"Iwa-chan, can we hang out again soon? It's been so long since I last heard you." Oikawa's heart hurt as he held the phone to his ear. This was his fourth time calling Iwaizumi this month. Iwaizumi didn't pick up.

"Iwa-chan! You haven't picked up your phone in so long. Did you forget me? Hahaha," Oikawa joked but he felt the pit of his stomach drop. It was his sixth time calling Iwaizumi this month. Iwaizumi didn't pick up.

"What, Shittykawa? I have a life outside of you, okay?"

"I know, Iwa-chan. But I haven't seen you since we graduation! Isn't it about time to see your best friend since we're both back for the holidays?"

"Fine. Meet me at the usual spot."

Oikawa was already seated on the shelter's stairs when Iwaizumi came. Oikawa's feeling of uneasiness faded. He did come. The brunette smiled as his childhood friend sat down beside him and looked away. He could tell Iwaizumi was feeling awkward. But what could you expect after ignoring every one of someone's calls?

"So, what did you want, Trashykawa?"

"I just wanted to hear you. It's been 5 months and you've ignored all of my calls since July."

Iwaizumi sighed and ruffled Oikawa's hair, ignoring his protests of "I spent an hour styling my hair!" Hajime laughed and chided his friend for being so vain. It felt like they were in highschool again. When their schedules consisted of heading to school in the mornings, training, going home together and sometimes sleeping over. Iwaizumi missed those days dearly. He missed spending his time with Oikawa. So did Tooru with Hajime.

They talked like usual. Like they did everyday except they weren't in each other's daily routines anymore. They shared laughs and smiles.

Oh, how Oikawa missed when he could see his best friend everyday. Oh, how much Tooru would give to be able to wake up next to Hajime everyday.

"So," Iwaizumi started, "How's training? How's your knee doing?"

"Aw, is Iwa-chan worried for me? Don't worry, everything is okay! Training isn't tiring and my knee is healing just fine!" 

'Iwa-chan' rolled his eyes, "I can tell when you're lying. Training is exhausting, isn't it? Your knee isn't getting better, is it?"

"Ahh, about that..." Oikawa rested his chin on his palm as he leaned onto his knee. "The doctor said-"

"Haji-chan! Is that you?"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened before they softened at the sight of the girl with long, wavy, chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were hazel coloured and she had beautiful facial features. She was a very attractive girl. Oikawa felt his heart drop. 

"Tomiko! I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing here?" The spikey-haired man smiled gently.

Oikawa was stunned for a few moments as he watched his best friend stand up to give the girl a kiss. 

"You must be Oikawa-san! My name is Noburu Tomiko. I've already heard so much about you from Hajime, it's really nice to meet you in person." Oikawa thought her smile was warm and radiant, a very kind smile. 

Iwaizumi put his arm around her shoulders and smiled sheepishly before saying "She's also my girlfriend." 

Her smile isn't very inviting anymore, Tooru thought.

"Well, we were just about finishing here. You can have him back now," Oikawa laughed even though he felt like crying. "I'll catch up with you another time, Iwa-chan. See you!" 

He gave them his signature wink and peace sign before walking off. He wasn't sure if Iwaizumi had seen through him but he didn't care. It hurt too much to. So when Oikawa returned home and buried his face into the pillow both Iwaizumi and Oikawa would sleep on, he cried.

That was the first time Oikawa Tooru had cried since was told that he could no longer play volleyball competitively.


	6. Missed me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 28th Nov 2016  
> For a friend 
> 
> Fluff, crack(?)
> 
> Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji
> 
> Picture: https://www.instagram.com/p/BNW1tscgb08/

"AKAAASSHHHIIII!!" was the only thing Akaashi heard before he felt something jump on him.

"Did you miss me? I bet you did! I really missed you!" Bokuto's mouth was spewing words left and right, all the while Akaashi struggled to hold his captain up. He couldn't decide between trying to hold up the heavier man or dropping him.

"When I went to the Zoo, I saw so many owls! There were even some that looked like you-" 

And so Akaashi decided to drop him.

Fortunately, Bokuto's reflexes were fast enough to place his feet on the ground before falling on his behind. He dusted himself off a bit before pulling his setter into a hug. "I really missed you so much, Akaashi. I'm so glad to be back."

Akaashi only sighed. "I missed you too, Bokuto-san. It's good to have you back."


	7. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the post on 21 January 2017
> 
> Slight fluff and angst?
> 
> Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooth
> 
> Photo: https://www.instagram.com/p/BPfwLeHF9AU/

Oikawa's tongue poked out as he pressed the difference buttons on the radio, trying to find something that would suit the atmosphere.  
-  
"Oi, what are you doing?" Iwaizumi questioned the brunette seated on the floor. Just as the question left his mouth, a familiar English song started playing. It was Oikawa's favorite, Photograph by Ed Sheeran.  
-  
"Dance with me, Iwa-chan! Dance with me until we can't feel our legs, dance with me until the music ends," Oikawa laughed heartily. "Dance with me until the day you have to go."  
-  
Iwaizumi didn't protest as Tooru rested his left hand on Iwa's neck and intertwined their other hand. Hajime put his right hand around his boyfriend's waist and they swayed along with the music.  
-  
The taller male smiled contentedly and pressed a kiss into his partner's hair. He would miss these times a lot when Iwaizumi couldn't be here. The surgery felt so close yet so far. Five months, the doctor had said, Iwaizumi had five months before cancer would take him away. It has been three months since the doctor said that. Only two months left but they both stayed positive, making the best of their remaining time together.  
-  
Hearing this song brought back many fond memories for the both of them. The first time they confessed, their first date, everything was connected with this song.  
-  
Oikawa started singing along softly, his voice still smooth and clear in English. "We keep this love in this photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing our hearts were never broken, times forever frozen still."  
-  
How Iwaizumi wished this moment could last forever. But alas, it couldn't. But he would keep it in his mind till his very last breath.  
-  
"So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer 'til our eyes meet," Oikawa voice wavered and he closed his eyes, unable to finish the last line.  
-  
"You won't ever be alone. Wait for me to come home."

**Author's Note:**

> At any time, feel free to correct any mistakes I've made or give critiques/ideas for new stories!


End file.
